A wide variety of pivoting mechanisms or hinges currently exist for pivotally coupling two mechanisms or components. For example, a box may include a lid pivotally connected to the box with a hinge. If the lid is to have only two rest positions, i.e., an "open" and a "closed" position, most of the currently available hinges may be used. However, if the lid is also to be held at a variety of angles with respect to the box, then an appropriate system must be added to the hinge to hold the lid stationary at each angle. The system may be a friction system that inhibits the hinge from pivoting freely by adding a sufficient frictional force to the hinge to allow the lid to be held in a variety of angular orientations with respect to the box. For example, a hinge pin in the hinge may be tightened to allow the lid to be held "half-open" or at a variety of acute angles with respect to the box.
Most hinges must be able to withstand innumerable actuations. Coupled with a friction system, the hinge must also permit the lid to remain half-open or in a variety of positions after a great number of actuations. The amount of force required to pivot the lid must not significantly increase or decrease during the life of the hinge and/or friction system or the device to which they are attached. Any friction system can cause undue wear on the hinge device because of the frictional forces the system creates. Over time, these forces can wear away at the hinge, causing the amount of required pivoting force to significantly increase or decrease. Consequently, the friction system and/or the hinge can require frequent replacement during heavy use or during the life of the device to which they are affixed. Some ratcheting or locking pivot mechanisms are currently available that have a longer life and can be used instead of a friction system. These ratcheting or locking mechanisms are often complex, expensive, and permit only a discrete number of angular orientations (i.e. the lid may be held open in only a few positions).
If two electrical devices are to be pivotally interconnected, additional problems arise. An electrical conductor must be used to electrically interconnect the two electrical devices. For example, an electrical device may include a keypad or other input device pivotably connected to the electronic device with a hinge. An electrical conductor electrically intercouples the keypad with the electronic device. If the keypad is frequently pivoted back and forth, then a simple wire is insufficient for electrically intercoupling the keypad to the device because it will break after repeatedly being bent back and forth at the hinge point. Some currently available electrical connectors for intercoupling two electrical components permit rotation or pivoting between the two components. Typically, these pivotable connectors use brushes or spring-loaded electrical contacts; however, the brushes or contacts suffer from wear, corrosion, and/or decreased conductivity when repeatedly pivoted or rotated. The pivotable electrical connectors, therefore, generally have a limited useful life or must be frequently maintained. In addition, the pivotable connectors are expensive.
Any hinge pivotally connecting the keypad to the electronic device must not interfere with the electrical connector. Furthermore, if the keypad is to be held in a variety of angular orientations with respect to the electrical device, any friction system for permitting such angular orientation must also not interfere with the electrical conductor. The hinge and/or friction system must nevertheless still permit the keyboard to remain in a variety of positions after a great number of actuations, and the force required to pivot the keyboard must not significantly increase or decrease.
If the electrical device is to be portable, the electrical connector and the hinge must be ragged enough to withstand rough handling during active use. To be portable, the electrical device must generally be compact and lightweight to allow it to be readily portable. As a result, heavy or bulky electrical connectors, hinges or friction systems may not be used. The electrical connector, hinge and friction system must generally be accommodated within a small space in the electrical device. Furthermore, if the portable electronic device is to be used outdoors or in a variety of environmental conditions, the device must be environmentally secure. The device must be able to resist the penetration of moisture or other fluids into the electronic circuitry of the device. If the device lacks any pivotable electrical components, the device can be more easily designed to be environmentally sealed. When pivotally intercoupling two electrical devices, however, ports or openings for receiving the electrical conductor are formed in housings containing the two electrical devices. These openings allow water to penetrate into the housings and destroy the electrical devices. Additionally, the pivotable electrical connectors are particularly susceptible to damage when openly exposed to various environmental conditions. Consequently, for an electronic device to be environmentally secure, it generally cannot include pivotably interconnected to electronic components.
Overall, the inventors are unaware of any portable electronic device that combines a durable hinge having a friction system with an equally durable pivotable electrical interconnector in a compact manner without interfering with each other and in an environmentally secure manner.